


i like the way, your crazy matches mine

by yehwellwhatever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feelings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Protective Ashton Irwin, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Undefined Relationship, Unsafe Sex, mentions of drug use, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Michael and Luke went to Christiania together, just the two of them, when they were in Copenhagen for the Meet You There tour. They were late to get back for their soundcheck experience and Ashton covered for them.This is my take on whatactuallyhappened when Ashton said he was late because he “got lost in Christiania” and the soundcheck experience in Copenhagen started late.





	i like the way, your crazy matches mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction. All lies. None of this is true. Inspired in large by the music of lovelytheband. Title borrowed from i like the way by lovelytheband. Here's a link to the playlist I listened to while writing,  
> [on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVkasCTcBBBaqB2YFXNTVJsUM-ySwAMka)
> 
> [and on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/malianikeki/playlist/53euG5nphzPtvv0r6SgXsH?si=ZlQsleYnSEykaboMRzZC0Q)  
>   
>  
> 
> This was originally a “Cuddles for warmth”-story. It was also originally a completely different pairing. Then feelings happened, I changed almost everything and this is the result. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thank you to Rachel (@rjmagargle on Twitter) for all the help with whipping this into shape!

“Fuck, it's cold,” Luke said as he pulled his hoodie up over his mouth and nose in an attempt to get warm. “Whose idea was it to tour Europe in November anyway?” 

“I think that was yours,” Michael replied. His teeth chattered between words. He was dressed similarly to Luke and probably wished he'd brought a thicker coat. “Didn't you just say yesterday that you were looking forward to the winter? When Ash said he's taking the family to see snow for the first time over Christmas?”

“‘S different isn't it? ‘S not this kind of cold.” Luke veered to the right to get closer to Michael. “This fucking wind, I swear I would be warmer stuck in a freezer for two hours. I think my blood is freezing up in my fucking veins. I didn't know it was possible to be this cold and not lose consciousness.”

Michael elbowed him in the side. “Maybe we should get back to the venue?” 

Luke could hear in the tone of his voice that Michael didn't actually want to go back yet, even though they were both probably freezing their balls off right that second. “Nah, we just got here, didn't we?” Luke hesitated. It was nice, just being the two of them for once. “We still have time, just need to find something to warm us up, yeah?” 

Michael hummed before he responded. “Well, I have a few ideas.”

“Oh, yeah?” Luke recognized that tone of voice and knew that he'd be into a world of trouble if he played along with whatever Michael had in mind and they ended up getting caught. He doubted that there were many of their fans around this part of town, though. So far they hadn't even been looked at twice. They were in the junkie blocks of the city, after all, and a fair few of their fans were still underage. That would just be inappropriate. Not that their fans acted appropriate all of the time, because they definitely didn't, but still. “What’d you have in mind, Michael?”

His… whatever Michael was just smiled wickedly. The smile confirmed Luke’s earlier suspicions when Michael reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. “Come on, Luke,” was all Michael said as he dragged him towards a shack further down the narrow street. “Live a little.” 

There was no use in protesting. When Michael had set his mind on something that something would happen or he would die trying. It was how they'd gotten into this thing, whatever it was, in the first place. “You know we have a show in a few hours, right?” It was not really a protest but he felt like he had to say something anyway. 

“That means we still have time,” Michael said. His steps were determined as he walked over to what could only be described as a shack covered in graffiti. It looked deserted. When Michael pushed the handle down, Luke expected it to be locked. 

It was not locked. But it was, in fact, deserted. 

Michael opened the door and pushed Luke inside. Before Luke had even caught his balance he was pushed up against a wall; Michael pressed against him from shoulder to shoes. The motion made Luke whoosh out a breath, unprepared. “Fancy meeting you here.” He chuckled as he saw the heat in his lover’s? – no, that didn't sound quite right; they really needed to talk about their relationship – gaze.

Michael brought his hand up to Luke’s face and pulled the edge of Luke's hoodie down to under his chin. The chilly air of the shack against the newly exposed parts of his face made him shiver. It didn't last long, though. In a fraction of a second there was a pair of lips on his, which made him shiver for a completely different reason. 

It took him a moment, but then he returned the kiss in kind. They didn't do this often, the intimate touches in semi public settings, certainly not in broad daylight. He didn't think he could ever admit it out loud to anyone, but he had missed this. It was possible that he had a bit of an exhibitionist kink. 

Michael was a fucking phenomenal kisser, and Luke wanted to kiss him all the time. Whenever and wherever they felt like it. He moaned into the kiss as Michael pulled his hood down completely. An ice cold hand grabbed his neck, as if Michael was trying to get impossibly closer. 

Luke instinctively pulled back, trying to get away from the freezing touch on his neck. “Fuck, you're a damn popsicle,” he said. He grabbed both of Michael’s hands into his own and rubbed them in an attempt to warm them up. At least he'd been smart enough to wear gloves. “Shoulda worn gloves, babe.”

“Well,” Michael quipped, “maybe you should warm me up.” The grin he shot Luke was nothing short of wicked. 

“We’re going to get caught trespassing and get arrested for that as well as public indecency and then we will definitely miss the show and never be welcomed back to Denmark again.” This was a really fucking bad, utterly terrible idea, but Luke would be lying if he said the kisses alone hadn't been enough to make his dick more than a little interested. “That is if Ash doesn't kill us before we get kicked out of the country.”

“We’re not going to get arrested, Luke.” His tone dripped with sass, and Luke half expected Michael to roll his eyes at him. Instead he just leaned in and kissed him again. 

Luke had to give it to the man – he knew how to get him to shut up. When Michael tried to pull his hands back, which were still firmly in Luke's grip, Luke gripped them harder. “If you think you're touching my dick with those hands you've got another thing coming, Michael Gordon Clifford. I rather like it where it is, don't want it to fall off.”

“No, we wouldn't want that, would we,” Michael said, and this time he actually did roll his eyes. The man was ridiculous, and Luke refused to believe he was actually an adult and not a child. “All right, what's the plan, Breadstick?” 

Luke groaned. “The plan is to go back to the venue if you don't fucking quit it. You know I hate that nickname.”

“Aww, I'm sorry _babe_ ,” Michael said. His tone made it clear how not sorry he was. As he pressed another soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, Luke practically melted against the wall and the grip he had on Michael's hands slackened. “For some reason I don't quite believe you want to go back, though.” 

Luke didn't even try to hold back the moan as Michael rubbed his hip against his half-hard dick through two layers of jeans and boxers. “Fuck, god damn it, Michael!”

“What, Lukey?” Michael brought his hand down to join his knee. “Tell me what you want and I’ll do it. You know I will. All you have to do is ask.”

The thing was, Luke didn't like asking for things. Certainly not things that involved sex. Hated asking, in fact. He sometimes felt that if he did start asking for things he wanted, then he would never stop asking. And that was just embarrassing. Luke Hemmings did not beg. 

“Mikey, please!” He rested his head on the other man’s shoulder. Luke was so close to giving in. It was possible Michael was the only person to ever get him to beg to be touched. 

“Just tell me what you want, babe.” His voice was low and intimate in Luke's ear, and there was that fucking word again. _Babe._

“Just fucking touch me,” he said, voice strained. “Please.” The moan was punched out of him when Michael did as he asked. In a fraction of a second his erection strained against his jeans. 

Michael pulled down his zipper and had his hand inside Luke's boxers without further prompting. “Knew you could do it, babe.” There was a grin on his face as Luke all but crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

There was a thought in the back of his mind that maybe he should ease up on the kiss so it wouldn't be as obvious what had been going on when they met up with the others for soundcheck. But really, he was too turned on to properly care. The whole world could know, just as long as they didn't stop doing this. 

Luke couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this desperate, but they hadn't had the opportunity to do this in a long time with the tour and everything else going on. They had to be careful with all the people around them who didn't know. Most people still thought they were both in separate relationships with girls. If the wrong person caught them it could – no, _would_ – cause a scandal that none of them ever wanted. Especially not in the middle of a world tour. 

Luke froze in place as his jeans and boxers were pulled down to rest under his ass and he came in contact with the rough and cold wall. The uncomfortable feeling was forgotten the second Michael went down on his knees in front of him. 

He couldn't watch. The view of Michael on his knees, something he hadn't been privy to in way too long in his opinion, was almost too sinful. Luke squeezed his eyes shut, he used one hand and pulled off Michael’s beanie before he dropped it to the floor on instinct, so that he could thread his fingers through the blonde strands of hair. 

They might not have done this in way too long, but Luke knew all the little things that made the other man tick like he knew the feel of his own hand. And he intended to use as many of the tricks as possible.

Even though he wanted to take his time, Luke knew that the time they did have was about to run out. Someone was bound to show up. You didn't just leave a place unlocked if you were going to be away forever. Not even if it looked like this shack. 

As he pulled the long strands of hair between his fingers, he felt Michael’s breath hitch against his hip. “Want your mouth,” Luke said, voice loud in the empty room. “Come on, _please_.” And there he was, begging again. 

There was utter stillness except for their breathing for seconds and Luke swore he would kill the other man if he kept on teasing. With one, harder pull, he nudged Michael in the direction where he wanted him. He was fully hard now, and if Michael did what he usually did with his tongue, it wouldn't take long until he was coming. 

Michael struggled against his hold for a moment and Luke let go. He met his darkened eyes as Michael looked up at him from where he was kneeling. “What?”

“I didn't bring anything,” he said. “Didn't exactly plan on doing this in public…” There was an arched eyebrow that seemed to ask if Luke had planned this, because it wasn't as if Michael had started it. 

“Are you serious right now?” Luke groaned in frustration and banged his head into the wall behind him. “I'm fucking clean if that's what you're worried about.” He looked back down at his… friend with benefits – that definitely sounded wrong to Luke and why was he overthinking this now? Sometimes he hated his brain – not sure if he should feel angry or insulted. He didn't want to think about why they might need protection. He studied Michael's face at the next question. “I guess you're clean as well? Or have you had a lot of unprotected sex with other people lately without getting tested, because in that case, get the fuck of my dick.” 

“Woah, no. I would never cheat on you, you know that.” Michael sounded offended and Luke knew he'd gone too far. But he couldn't think clearly. _...never cheat on you_ did that mean…? He felt as if most of his blood was in his dick… which was ridiculous if he took a second to consider it. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean that,” Luke said, voice going soft. “I trust you. I’m _sorry_.” He wanted to pull Michael up and kiss him. Reassure him that he didn't mean that at all. Instead he just tangled his fingers in the long blonde strands. “I'm just being stupid. You should know what I get like by now. We've done this long enough for you to know that.” 

What he didn't say was that he didn't think they had done this enough. Certainly not in the last four months. He didn't say that he wouldn't mind if this became a thing they could do whenever they wanted without the risk of someone outing them to the public, because they would already be out. Didn't say that the reason he was worried was because he didn't always know how to give Michael what he needed because, like Luke himself, the other man hated asking for things. Didn't say that he was worried that he wasn't enough for Michael. Fuck, he could feel himself getting worked up in an entirely different way, and if he didn't get his emotions under control soon, this would be over before it even properly started. 

“Yeah, Lukey,” Michael said. He chuckled in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. “I know more than well what you get like. ‘S fine. I'm definitely clean. Wouldn't want to do this with anyone else, ever, no matter what the chatter might say. I’m sorry too, I hope you know that.” He cocked his head to the side, a questioning look in his hooded eyes. “You good? Want to get back to what we were doing or back to the venue?”

Luke didn't know what he wanted. Either way it was awkward now. Things had never been awkward, not like this, when they were in this position before. Not even the first time. Luke didn't like it when things were awkward. He really needed to stop thinking the word awkward. 

He was brought back to reality when Michael was suddenly back to eye level. A gentle hand stroked his cheek. And no, no no no, that was not what he wanted at all. Awkward. And there was that fucking word again. _Damn it, Hemmings, get a fucking grip!_

“Hey, you okay?” Michael sounded concerned, and the heat of arousal was all but gone from his eyes. “You sort of spaced out there for a second.”

Luke was very aware of his state of undress and he definitely didn't like how Michael sounded so concerned. Luke did _not_ like it when Michael was concerned. He worried too much and Luke just wanted him to relax. So he did the only thing he could think of and surged forward and kissed Michael. Hard. 

They moaned against each other's lips and Michael responded for a fraction of a second before he pulled back. His eyes searched Luke's face. “Are you _sure_?” he asked. 

Luke grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled him closer again. “Yes!” he said, frustration building, before he kissed Michael again. This time neither of them stopped. 

He wasn't sure how long they were kissing, but he could feel the way his erection pulsated where it was pressed against Michael’s still jeans-clad thigh. As for Michael’s hands, they stayed firmly clasped in Luke’s hoodie. That just wouldn't do. 

To move things along, Luke reached between them to unbutton Michael's jeans. They were not as tight as his own jeans and fell easily to around the other man’s knees. Which was when he discovered that Michael wasn't wearing any underwear. _Fuck._

Luke moaned into Michael's mouth, and pressed in closer. His own legs felt a little unsteady as their erections touched for the first time. It really had been too long since they had been in this position and Luke was so ready for it. 

He wrapped his fingers around both of them and tightened his grip, which made them both moan simultaneously and Michael to kiss him harder still. Luke knew he wasn't going to last long, but his own hand just didn't do it for him, not when he had Michael at the tips of his fingers, literally. 

Luke stilled his hand, making Michael groan as he pulled back and looked at him. “D’ya wanna stop?” The words were a little slurred and his eyes intent.

“More,” Luke said. “Please… Mikey, just… I need more.”

“Gotta tell me what you want, Lukey,” he said, as he stroked a hand over Luke's hip, before he inched it towards their dicks. “Can't give you what you want unless I know what it is. You know that.”

“Fuck you,” Luke muttered, Michael was going to make him beg again. “Your mouth, I want your mouth on my fucking dick.” 

“All you had to do was ask.” Michael dropped back to his knees with a dull thud – somehow graceful even with his jeans around his knees – and before Luke could react, his dick was in Michael's mouth. It was too good. He couldn't watch; if he did he would come embarrassingly quickly. He might still. Michael was just that good with his mouth (and hands). A fleeting thought of _why the fuck did they not do this all the time?_ entered his brain. 

As it was, the combination of Michael’s mouth and hands on him made Luke's orgasm rush through his body much sooner than he would have liked. He did his best to bite back the moan as he came down Michael's throat. 

Michael pulled off and coughed slightly as he looked up at Luke with a frown on his face. “Warn a guy,” he said with a huff, before he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

 _I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side._ The thought entered Luke's mind unbidden as he tried to catch his breath. Thank goodness it hadn't entered his mind mid-orgasm or he might have blurted it out. That would have been embarrassing. Well, even more embarrassing than how fast he'd come. It definitely would have been too soon. 

To stop himself from saying anything, he pulled Michael to his feet and kissed him again. He pulled away and rested his forehead against the other man’s shoulder. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms for a minute or two before Luke pulled himself together, pushed Michael back against the wall and dropped to his own knees. 

“You don't have to,” Michael said above him, voice a little rough, even as his hand settled in Luke's curls with a slight pull. 

Luke pinched his hips, calling him out. “That's bull, just shut it.” He heard the moan above him as he used his tongue to tease before he wrapped his lips around Michael's dick. 

Michael pulled at his hair again, but not enough to hurt. It was just enough to set the pace, and Luke let him. Michael knew what Luke needed, after all this time, and for once he seemed to be happy to give it to him even without being asked. The pace quickened slightly but Luke was grateful that Michael was mindful of his frankly shitty gag reflex.

“Gonna come.” Michael moaned. He pulled on Luke's hair to pull him off his dick and that was _not_ what Luke wanted. He sucked harder and took Michael just a fraction deeper. He could taste as well as feel Michael's orgasm in his mouth. 

As Michael's hand went slack in his curls, Luke pulled back and stood up a little unsteadily. Before he had even found his balance, Michael pulled him close and kissed him. It was as bruising as the first one and the taste of come that lingered in both their mouths made it almost filthy.

 _I think I want to marry you._ The thought entered his mind, but again Luke didn't say anything. He didn't know what the reaction would be and he didn't think he could risk it right now, not in the middle of tour. Maybe not ever. They hadn't really talked about anything other than what they had right now. Hadn't even said they loved each other, even though Luke definitely did and he thought Michael felt the same. But Luke didn't really know what Michael wanted. He thought he did, but he couldn't be sure. And he didn't know if he could handle a rejection. Besides, it was never a good idea to say things like that right after orgasms. 

After he'd kissed Michael one last time, he pulled back and smiled. “We should get dressed,” he said. Michael agreed with a nod. They got dressed in silence.

***

“We should probably get back,” Michael said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his ruffled hair, in a vain attempt to tame it. The sigh sounded regretful in Luke’s ears. He could relate. 

“I guess duty calls.” He bent down and picked up his beanie and put it back on. As he pulled out his phone he frowned. The screen stayed black. “I think my phone died…”

“Yeah?” Michael sounded distracted and Luke looked up to see the other man watching him with a small smile on his face. “‘S all right, isn't it? Can't be that late.” He stuck his hand into his pocket and took out his own phone. Luke watched as his face more or less fell. “Oh shit, we need to fucking run or we’ll most definitely be bloody buried alive.”

“What?!” Luke scrunched his face up at the sound of his own voice. “What time is it? Give it to me.” He snatched the phone out of Michael's hand as he didn't answer fast enough. “How is it nearly four? We’re both so screwed. Not even Calum has ever been this late. This is entirely your fault, Clifford.”

Michael didn't respond, just opened the door and walked outside and waited for Luke to follow him. They half-ran side-by-side for a while. No words were spoken. It was a testament to how late they really were when Michael moved faster than at a walk when there wasn't a puppy involved. 

Suddenly Michael stopped. Luke first thought he was out of breath – seriously, they would need to work on his stamina once they were back in Los Angeles – but then he realized that the man was laughing. “What now?” he demanded.

“At least…” he laughed. “At least we didn't…” another fit of laughter. “Didn't get caught.” 

“Oh my god, are you serious right now?” Luke walked the few steps back to Michael, grabbed his wrist and pulled. “Come on, we need to _go_.”

The only sound for the rest of the half-run back to the venue was the voice on Michael's map app telling them where to go. Luke thanked whoever was looking out for them when they made it back without running into a single fan. 

***

The peace of mind did not last long once he'd actually entered the venue. He really needed the bathroom and a shower because the half-run back had taken longer than he thought it would. They'd been driven to Christiania so he hadn't really paid attention. Luke hoped nobody would catch him before he could relieve himself.

Hopefully he could go by unnoticed until he was ready for soundcheck and Michael would have to deal with whatever wrath the others wanted to dish out. Which wasn't fair, but if it would save him from their bandmates’ wrath then he would make it up to Michael later. 

“Dude! Where the fuck have you been?” Ashton came at him, and he did not look the least bit pleased, or relieved, to see him. It looked like Luke had to be the one to deal with the wrath, then. “You're seriously fucking late and no one knew where you were. You could have been dead in a ditch for all we knew. Answer your damn phone when we call you – and Michael is fucking missing too!”

“Sorry man, we got lost in that Christiania town… thing?” Luke shrugged. They weren't that late, were they? His phone was still very much dead, so he couldn't say. “My phone died or I would've called? You could've called Michael though?”

“Christiania, isn't that…?” Ashton trailed off and his expression darkened further as he took in Luke's appearance. “Luke Robert Hemmings, are you fucking _high_ right now?! Need I remind you that we have a soundcheck in like five minutes? It was actually supposed to start half an hour ago, but _someone_ wasn't here and now you're fucking high? And we fucking did call Michael. Where the hell is he anyway?” 

Ashton wasn't yelling anymore, which only drove home how angry he was. Luke didn't like the accusation, though. Ashton knew very well that he wouldn't get high. Ever. Not after what went down with Arzaylea. That was a time in his life he'd rather not think about. 

“Michael’s on the bus getting a charger for my dead phone. And I'm not fucking high,” Luke said, the bite clear in his own voice. “You know me better than that.”

Ashton’s eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. Luke felt uneasy as his best friend studied his face. “No,” he said. “No, you're right. You're not high.”

“Thank you,” Luke said as Ashton fell silent. 

“You fucked, didn't you? That's what the look is, you and Michael fucked.” It was more of a statement than a question and Luke didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded. There was no use in denying it. “I sure hope you were careful, fucking in public. What the hell, Luke? You know Cal’s going to kill you both if you've caused a sex scandal, right? And I'm going to help him bury the bodies. We're going to have to reorganize the entire band. Cal can move to lead guitar, we’ll get Jordan to cover the bass and Sam can drum. I would've asked Mitchy to cover for you but we both know he's fucking useless so that leaves me…”

“Excuse you,” Mitchy's voice rang through the empty hallway. “I'm not fucking useless. Take that back right now, Irwin.” 

“Excuse _you_ , Collins,” Luke said. “You're the one who doesn't know how to play Ghost of You, which you wrote.”

“Co-wrote. But yeah, that's true,” Mitchy shrugged, unbothered. “So why are we talking about replacing half of your band? What did you do, Luke? Except for being, I think, super late.”

“He got laid, in public,” Ashton said, face grim. 

Mitchy spat out the water he'd been taking a sip of. He coughed. “Not what I expected you to say.”

Luke could feel how his cheeks heated up in a blush. “It wasn't in public, per se? We were inside…” It was an important distinction. 

“What are we talking about?” Luke jumped in surprise as Michael walked up behind him and settled a hand on his shoulder. He held his breath as he waited for Ashton to go off on them both this time. 

“Oh, nothing special.” Ashton’s smile was nothing short of feral. “Just about how two of my best friends apparently fucked each other in public…”

“Ahh.” Michael’s hand slipped from his shoulder down to rest on Luke's hip. “That. We were inside?” He didn't offer any details on where this was or how they had gotten there, and Luke silently prayed that Ashton was done with his questions. He desperately needed to use the toilet. 

Ashton snorted. “I don't think I want to know. Get your asses ready, we have work to do. I’ll cover for you _this time_ , but I suggest you both shower. Separately.”

It was not a suggestion, but Luke gladly took the out he was given. “Give us fifteen, and we’ll be ready.”

“You've got ten,” Ashton called after him as Luke hurried to their dressing room, he didn't hear Michael follow behind him. They could do ten, especially if it meant that Ashton would get off his back for the next hour or so. 

The dressing room was blessedly empty as he got there. Who even knew what Calum was up to half of the time. Luke guessed he was either out back smoking a cigarette or he'd found a dog. For now Luke was just happy there would be a break in the awkward interrogations.

Luke made quick work of showering and getting dressed in a clean pair of pants and a shirt. He ran a quick hand through his hair, leaving the curls in a mess. As he took a final look in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable, Luke noticed that his lips were still bruised and looked plumper than they usually did. He was certain that he and Michael would be in for a world of teasing, but he took a few deep breaths before he went to get set up for the soundcheck. It was going to be a long day, and he was already emotionally drained. 

He wasn't sure where Michael was. It had been nearly ten minutes and he hadn't been in the dressing room as far as Luke could tell. There was just the one bathroom, so if he had been there, he definitely hadn't cleaned himself before changing.

Luke took a deep breath before he pulled the door open to go face the music. Pun intended. He'd barely even made it out through the door before there was a tech on him who fitted him with everything. 

When he was as ready as he could be, Luke tried to get the others attention. Ashton just glared at him, though, while Calum gave him a curious look. Michael refused to even look at him, and Luke didn't think he imagined the red tint to his cheeks which definitely wasn't from the cold or a too warm shower. It had been too long for that. Interesting. 

He knew they would have to comment on why they were late; no doubt would there be speculation online already. He hoped Ashton kept his promise to cover for them, or there would be even more cause for speculation. As it was, Luke just sighed and ran a hand through his hair before they were ushered up on stage. 

Hopefully he would catch Michael by the end of the night. They still had things that needed to be said, because Luke knew that at least he couldn't keep doing things this way. It might end up breaking him. Breaking them. Which in turn might break the band. He just hoped Michael was on the same page and it wouldn't come to that. For now, he put on a smile and went on to do his job. 

**This is the end… for now at least**


End file.
